


Reunion

by FandomsMJ



Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Because you know there had to be a moment like this, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: She had lived the last eighteen years believing Jeremiah to be dead, now by some miracle he has returned to her. But he is not as she remembered.
Relationships: Julia/Dr. Jeremiah Surd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Reunion

It was a miracle, that was the only way Julia could describe it. She hadn't been happy at being woken up at such an hour but when she heard that voice on the other end of the line... she couldn't believe it. The last she saw of Jeremiah had been back in Chicago. She'd left him to secure the perimeter and then when she was taken into custody all she caught a glimpse of was a body under a sheet on a stretcher. Her dear Jeremiah dead. 

She had lived for eighteen years with the guilt of knowing she had failed him, with the grief of knowing she had lost him. And now he was back. By some miracle he was back. So of course she hadn't hesitated in obeying his request. 

In the chaos of breaking into the lighthouse, the smoke making things hazy, Julia actually didn't see Jeremiah. It wasn't until she and Lorenzo were fleeing in the truck that she truly got a look at the man who had come back from the dead. He wasn't as she remembered though. 

She remembered a tall, strong man, with a handsome face framed by black hair. The man she looked at now didn't match that description in the least. He was confined to a wheelchair loaded with machinery. Frail, thin face surrounded by a mane of unkempt grey hair. His eyes however had not changed. Intelligent glittering blue eyes looked up at her, taking in her appearance just as she was his. 

"I do believe the years have only made you more stunning, my dear," Jeremiah said at last. It seemed his face couldn't move much anymore but she saw how his brow creased ever so slightly in an unspoken question. 

"Only for you, Jeremiah," she answered, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. She had tried, but she had never been able to love another as she had him. 

The only movement was around his eyes, but she could tell he was smiling. "Come, Julia, let me show you this amazing new world our young friends were so kind enough to give us." His gaze moved to the case they had stolen as he spoke. 

He did not look as she remembered, but appearances were only skin deep. He was still the man she had known. 

**Author's Note:**

> For as much as I wasn't a fan of Surd, I really do like playing with his and Juila's relationship.


End file.
